Grave Digger
Grave Digger is a monster truck created by Dennis Anderson and now owned by owned by FELD Motorsports. Anderson created the first Grave Digger in 1982, and also drove the truck until he retired in 2017. Active for more than 35 years, there are 8 competing Grave Digger vehicles with 9 current competing drivers on the Monster Jam circuit. Grave Digger is arguably the most famous and widely known monster truck anywhere in the world, and is considered to be Monster Jam's flagship truck. Anderson's family continues to be heavily involved, with members of the family serving as drivers and Anderson's shop, Digger's Dungeon, building and operating most of the trucks. FELD and Randy Brown Motorsports operate the remaining trucks. Before his retirement, Pablo Huffaker's Racesource also owned select chassis. The truck is also well known for its on-track rivalry with the Maximum Destruction (Max-D) team, especially when the trucks were driven by Dennis Anderson and Max-D founder Tom Meents, who enjoyed a long-standing friendly rivalry. History * In 1982, Dennis Anderson built Grave Digger 1 as a mud racing truck using a red 1957 Ford pickup truck. The name came from a smack-talking session he had with his rivals ("I'll take this old junk and dig you a grave with it."). * In 1984, Anderson rebuilt the truck as a true monster truck, replacing the red pickup body with a 1951 Ford panel truck in a blue and silver paint scheme. One year later, the iconic "graveyard" paint scheme, based on 1950's horror comics, debuted after Anderson commissioned his friend Fred to create the paint scheme. * In 1986, Dennis Anderson started racing monster trucks full time. The truck became very popular, despite not enjoying the sponsorship of trucks like Bigfoot (Which was sponsored by Ford). His first major victory was in Saint Paul, Minnesota, against Bigfoot two years later. * In 1989, Grave Digger 2 began competing under Dennis; the body switched from the 1951 Ford panel van to a 1950 Chevrolet panel van, which has been used for all subsequent Grave Diggers. Grave Digger 1 was then driven by Dennis' brother, Les Anderson. Construction on Grave Digger 3 was also started. * In 1990, the short-lived Grave Digger 4 was built and driven by Jack Koberna on the West Coast. * In 1991, the first four-link suspension Digger, Grave Digger 3 was completed. In the same year, Grave Digger 2 was rebuilt and renamed Grave Digger 5 as the new ride for Les. The first non-monster truck Grave Digger, Grave Digger 6, was also introduced. * In 1992, Grave Digger 7 was created along side Lyle Hancock and Robert Parker sharing driving duties also with the brand new Grave Digger 8. * In 1993, Pablo Huffaker created his own version of Grave Digger, Grave Digger 5. Which was actually the ninth truck on the fleet. He drove this truck across the US together with Anderson's. Grave Digger appears on USHRA Monster Wars, where the truck was represented by a grim reaper mascot. * In 1994, the first Grave Digger ride truck, Grave Digger 9, was built. * In 1995, Pablo Huffaker built Grave Digger 10 which would replace his old #5. Grave Digger's paint job was updated, adding purple mist, and the logo is set on one line. * In 1996, the second ride truck of the fleet, Grave Digger 11 replaced #9 after it was sold to Jake Blackwell. Grave Digger 12 would also debut and became Anderson's new truck. * In 1998, Dennis sold the team Grave Digger to Pace Motorsports (now FELD Motorsports). Despite no longer owning the truck, he remained its most popular driver. * In 1999, Robert Parker was replaced by Charlie Pauken, of Excaliber fame. * In 2000, Anderson rebuilt Grave Digger 7 and was nicknamed "Grave Digger 13". The truck and Anderson was invited to the Monster Jam World Finals 1 and won the freestyle championship with a score of 40. Todd Frolik was then placed behind the wheel of Grave Digger 12. * In 2001, Anderson debuted Grave Digger 14 to replace "13" with. Gary Porter and Scott Pontbriand were given their own Grave Diggers, Grave Digger 12 and Grave Digger 8, respectively. Charlie Pauken also drove the new Grave Digger 15. * In 2002, Grave Digger celebrated its 20th Anniversary. Dennis would campaign a special 20th Anniversary body for the year. Rod Schmidt was also welcomed to the fleet. Pablo Huffaker debuts Grave Digger 16. * In 2003, Jason Childress started driving for the team. Dennis Anderson later suffered an injury, keeping him out of the Monster Jam World Finals 4. Grave Digger was driven by Pablo Huffaker at the said event. Anderson debuts Grave Digger 18 which he replaced 14 with. * In 2004, Anderson received another new truck being Grave Digger 19. Randy Brown then took over driving duties for Grave Digger 14. At the World Finals, Dennis won his first racing championship, taking out Pablo Huffaker driving Blacksmith. * In 2005, Scott Pontbriand officially retired from the sport. Carl Van Horn replaced him and drove Grave Digger 14. Randy was then moved to Grave Digger 18. Childress left the team to drive Bulldozer. At the World Finals, Dennis made it into the final round of racing, only to lose to Madusa. * In 2006, Chad Tingler replaced Van Horn and took over the reigns of #14. Rod Schmidt took over #19. At the World Finals, Dennis won the World Racing Championship with the new truck he debuted at the start of the season, Grave Digger 20. * In 2007, Grave Digger celebrated its 25th Anniversary. Rod Schmidt took over Grave Digger 18 as Randy moved to #19. At the start of the season, Dennis again, suffered an injury until the World Finals and his son, Adam, would fill in for part of the season in 2007. Dennis runs a handpainted, chrome body at the World Finals, where he would make it into the final round of racing, only to lose to John Seasock in Batman. He would get second place in freestyle. * In 2009, Charlie Pauken's Grave Digger 15 was replaced by Grave Digger 22. * In 2010, Dennis won the team's fourth World Championship at the World Finals with #20. Gary Porter also competed on the Freestyle Mania tour until 2012. * In 2011, Carl Van Horn returned to the team and debuted Grave Digger 23. Grave Digger 24 and 25 also debuted in the same year as the new trucks for Chad Tingler and Gary Porter respectively, retiring both 12 and 14. The same year, Grave Digger raced against the Shockwave jet trucks at several NHRA Nitro Jam events until 2012. Randy Brown was behind the wheel for the majority of these races. Two spin-off trucks of Grave Digger made their debuts this year: Grave Digger the Legend and Son-uva Digger, driven by Adam and Ryan Anderson, respectively. * In 2012, Grave Digger celebrated its 30th Anniversary. Dennis runs two special 30th Anniversary bodies for the year, one purple and one green. Chrome versions of both would appear at that year's World Finals. * In 2013, Jon Zimmer joined the team and drove the new Grave Digger 26. Rod Schmidt also moved to Monster Mutt Rottweiler retiring Grave Digger 18. * In 2014, 4 new Grave Digger trucks were unveiled. Grave Digger 27 replaced Charlie Pauken's old 22, 28 became Pablo Huffaker's new ride after Grave Digger 16 and 29 debuted under Randy Brown retiring his old Grave Digger 19. Dennis also debuted Grave Digger 30 retiring his 7 year old Grave Digger 20. * In 2015, Charlie Pauken and 27 competed in the Fox Sports 1 Series. After more than ten years of driving Grave Digger, Gary Porter left the team and moved to Carolina Crusher. His truck, 25, was since then driven by Colton Eichelberger who competed in the More Monster Jam tour. Charlie finished 4th in his series while Colton finished 2nd. They both got automatic bids to the World Finals hence, three Grave Diggers competed in World Finals 16, with Dennis driving the normal Grave Digger 30, Colton driving a purple Grave Digger 25, and Charlie driving a green Grave Digger 27. During the Path of Destruction Tour, Steve Brynes, a former Nascar announcer who passed away on April 21, 2015, was written On the Grave Digger tombstone instead of the usual "Dennis Anderson". * In 2016, Chad Tingler left the team and was transferred to Alien Invasion early in the year retiring Grave Digger 24. A new chrome paint scheme debuted on Dennis Anderson's Grave Digger 30. Dennis's son Adam joined team Grave Digger and competed in the Fox Sports 1 Championship Series with Grave Digger 32. Lifelong friend of the Anderson boys and former driver of Max-D, Morgan Kane joined the team after a switch from Max D to Grave Digger was made, hence, Colton Eichelberger was moved to the Max-D team while Kane took over the reigns of Grave Digger 25. Adam's long time crew chief Cole Venard also joined the team and competed in the More Monster Jam (2016) series with Grave Digger 31 along with Kane which they would eventually win. Charlie Pauken, Pablo Huffaker, Randy Brown, Carl Van Horn & Jon Zimmer all continued to run their own Grave Diggers. At World Finals 17, Morgan Kane and Cole Venard debuted new paint schemes on their trucks. Kane would receive an orange scheme while Venard drives the purple scheme. Kane later won racing, while Adam Anderson won freestyle, both in their Grave Digger trucks; this caused a lot of controversy, as many fans claimed that the use of multiple Grave Diggers was an unfair advantage for the team, while others claimed that Adam's freestyle run was over scored. A new Hot Wheels Grave Digger mold was also released, the first time in 16 years that the original mold, created in 2000 as one of the original 4 toys, was altered. This new design had a triangular windshield, a more rounded body, and, overall, a more accurate design that better resembled the real truck. The change went unnoticed at first, due to there being no indication of the change on the toy's packaging. * In 2017, Grave Digger celebrated its 35th Anniversary. Tyler Menninga joined the team and took over driving duties for Grave Digger 23. He ran the More Monster Jam tour along with Cole Venard and Grave Digger 31. Morgan Kane debuted a new truck Grave Digger 33 to replace 25. He along with Adam Anderson's Grave Digger 32 competed in the Fox Sports 1 Series. Dennis Anderson and Charlie Pauken ran the two Stadium Tours with 30 and 27, respectively, while Randy Brown and Pablo Huffaker competed in two of the other Arena Tours driving 29 and 28, respectively. The truck also received its first official female driver, Krysten Anderson, Dennis' daughter, who competed on the Central More Monster Jam Tour with the new Grave Digger 34. In the first stop of Dennis' Stadium Tour in Tampa, Florida, he would suffer a career-ending injury after a failed backflip attempt. Carl Van Horn and Jon Zimmer filled in for the rest of his tour. On September 18, 2017, Dennis announced his full retirement from Monster Jam, stating he would still be behind the scenes at events and in the pits. Cole would also leave the team, just before the World Finals to take care of his newborn daughter, thus Randy took his place at said event, he would later return to the sport, driving The Black Pearl. * In 2018, the team ran eight trucks. Former Son-uva Digger crew chief Brandon Vinson joined the team to take the place of Cole Venard in #30. Adam Anderson takes over as the main driver due to Dennis Anderson's retirement. Jon Zimmer left the team to drive Dragon full time, as he was supposed to in 2017 before Dennis's injury, while Carl Van Horn returns to serve as a fill-in for the team. Adam Anderson, Charlie Pauken, Randy Brown, and Morgan Kane each ran a stadium tour. Three drivers once again competed at the Triple Threat Series, Krysten Anderson on the west series, Tyler Menninga on the central tour, and Vinson on the east series. Pablo Huffaker runs an arena tour. Pauken and Kane won their Stadium Championship Series while Menninga wins his Triple Threat tour, earning them invites to the Monster Jam World Finals 19. Adam Anderson wins the World Finals 19 Racing Championship against Menninga. Pablo retired after his final event in Florence, SC on the weekend of May 5-6, 2018. * In 2019, Randy Brown would compete with Grave Digger 39 on the Arena Championship Series, Krysten Anderson with Grave Digger 34 on the Triple Threat East Tour, Brandon Vinson with Grave Digger 31 on the Triple Threat Central Tour, and Tyler Menninga with Grave Digger 36 on the Triple Threat West Tour. Morgan Kane would compete on the Stadium Championship Series 1 with Grave Digger 33, Adam Anderson on Series 2 with Grave Digger 35 and Charlie Pauken on Series 3 with Grave Digger 38. Grave Digger 37 would stay overseas and be used for displays, one noted with Cynthia Gauthier. Adam, Brandon, Randy and Tyler won their tours, giving them an automatic bid to World Finals XX.Next Qualifier for Monster Jam World Finals XXMonster Jam on Instagram: “Congratulations @brandonvinsongd on winning Monster Jam Triple Threat Series Central!...” Although Charlie wasn't invited, he would debut a fire version of Grave Digger for the racing encore, while Kristen debuted an ice version in the All-Star Challenge. In San Juan, Puerto Rico, Brandon would debut Grave Digger 41. * In 2020, 'the team remains unchanged. Adam will drive in the Red Stadium Tour, Morgan in the Green Tour, and Charlie will go to the Yellow Tour. Tyler, Brandon and Krysten will go to the Triple Threat Series East, West and Central, respectively. Randy will go once again to the Arena Tour. Chad could return again at the International Tour, but nothing has been said, as well as Carl Van Horn’s status. Drivers 'Current Drivers * Adam Anderson (2007; 2016-present) * Krysten Anderson (2017-present) * Charlie Pauken (1999-present) * Morgan Kane (2016-present) * Randy Brown (2003-present) * Brandon Vinson (2018-present) * Tyler Menninga (2017-present) Current Back-up Drivers * Chad Tingler (2016-present overseas), (2006-2015 full time) * Carl Van Horn (2017-present), (2005; 2011-2016 full time) '' 'Former Drivers' * Dennis Anderson ''(1982-2017) * Les Anderson (1989-1992) * Jack Koberna (1990-1991) * Robert Parker (1992-1999) * Pablo Huffaker (1993-2018) * Tom Meents (1998, 2001) * Eldon DePew (1998) * Scott Pontbriand (2001-2004) * Gary Porter (2001-2014) * Rod Schmidt (2002-2012) * Jason Childress (2003-2004) * Paul Cohen (2012) * Jon Zimmer (2013-2016) * Colton Eichelberger (2015) * Cole Venard (2016-2017) Trucks There have been 40 versions of Grave Digger to date. There is no Grave Digger 13 due to superstition about the number 13. The number of the truck is often displayed on the front of the hood. Unofficial trucks Championships * 1999 - Dennis Anderson (Points) * 2000 - Dennis Anderson (WF Freestyle) * 2002 - Dennis Anderson (Points) * 2003 - Gary Porter (Points) * 2004 - Randy Brown (Points) * 2004 - Dennis Anderson (WF Racing) * 2006 - Dennis Anderson (WF Racing) * 2010 - Dennis Anderson (WF Racing) * 2016 - Morgan Kane (WF Racing and AMSOIL West), Adam Anderson (WF Freestyle and FS1 Series), Cole Venard (AMSOIL East) * 2017 - Cole Venard (Triple Threat - West), Tyler Menninga (Triple Threat - East), Randy Brown (Arena Tour #4), Pablo Huffaker (Arena Tour #5), Charlie Pauken (Stadium Tour #4) * 2018 - Charlie Pauken (Stadium Championship Series 2), Morgan Kane (Stadium Championship Series 3), Tyler Menninga (Triple Threat - Central), Adam Anderson (WF Racing) * 2019 - Tyler Menninga (Triple Threat - West), Brandon Vinson (Triple Threat - Central), Adam Anderson (Stadium Championship Series 2), Randy Brown (Arena Tour) Grave Digger Bodies * Red pickup - Original GD body from 1982-83. It has been released as a Hot Wheels toy, and was echoed in the World Finals 11 encore. * Blue & grey panel - Second GD body from 1984. It has also been released as Hot wheels toy, and was also echoed in the World Finals 11 encore. It was later reborn as Grave Digger the Legend. * Graveyard - Debuted in 1986. This design is currently used to this day, with several changes over the years. The body would change from a 1951 Ford panel van to a 1950 Chevy panel van in 1989. * Grave Digger 20th Anniversary - A body run by Dennis Anderson in 2002, to celebrate Grave Digger's 20th Anniversary. * Green Ghost - This body was the same as the normal one, but the grey/purple ghost has been replaced with a green one with red eyes. This version also had a special roof design. Dennis would win racing at the World Finals running this design in 2006. * Chrome 25th Anniversary Grave Digger - A special, hand-painted, chrome body, run by Dennis at the World Finals in 2007, to celebrate Grave Digger's 25th Anniversary. * Grave Digger 30th Anniversary - Two trucks run by Dennis in 2012 to celebrate Grave Digger's 30th Anniversary, one green and one purple. Both were similar to the standard body, but instead of the standard ghost, a grim reaper was present, the flames were colored silver, the logo was changed, and the roof had a special tombstone design. Chrome versions of both with a 3D grim reaper appeared at the World Finals. The fleet body was the same as the normal design, but with a 30th Anniversary logo on the side. * Green - A version of the standard design, with the black replaced by green and with purple flames. This design was run by Charlie Pauken at World Finals 16. * Purple - A version of the standard design, with the black replaced by purple. This design was run by Colton Eichelberger at World Finals 16. * Orange - A version of the standard design, with orange flames and chassis, driven by Morgan Kane at World Finals 17. Kane would win racing running this body. * Purple (WF 17) - A version of the standard design, with purple flames and chassis, driven by Cole Venard at World Finals 17. * Silver - A version of the standard design, with the black replaced by chrome. Dennis would run the design during 2016. * Grave Digger 35th Anniversary - There was no special design run for the year, though there was a 35th Anniversary logo on the roof. According to Adam, special bodies for the trucks competing in the World Finals were planned, but never came to be. * Grandma - A replica of the 1986 GD, run by Charlie Pauken in the World Finals 13 encore. It was also run, 5 years later, by Krysten Anderson in the World Finals 18 encore. * Fire - A version of the standard Grave Digger Design, in which the green is replaced with orange and red and the graveyard is set on fire. Made it's debut at the racing encore for World Finals 20 with Charlie Pauken driving it. It later ran again under Pauken at the 2019 All-Star Challenge. * Ice - A version of the standard Grave Digger Design, in which the green is replaced with light blue and white and the graveyard is covered in snow. While originally a toy, a real life version debuted under Krysten Anderson at 2019 All-Star Challenge. * Overcast- A version of the standard Grave Digger Design, in which the purple and light green on the hood is replaced with dark grey, and the red headlights are replaced with white headlights. It is currently a toy and is unknown it will be made into a real-life truck. * Grim - A custom Hot Wheels Monster Jam toy released in 2004-2006. The truck has an older Grave Digger logo and has the Grim Reaper on the side of it. The truck was also released with a chrome body. Neither design ever ran on an actual Grave Digger monster truck in real life. It's unknown if it was ever planned to be made in real life. World Finals Appearances * 1999 - Dennis Anderson * 2000 - Dennis Anderson (won freestyle) * 2001 - Dennis Anderson * 2002 - Dennis Anderson * 2003 - Pablo Huffaker * 2004 - Dennis Anderson (won racing) * 2005 - Dennis Anderson * 2006 - Dennis Anderson (won racing) * 2007 - Dennis Anderson * 2008 - Dennis Anderson * 2009 - Dennis Anderson * 2010 - Dennis Anderson (won racing) * 2011 - Dennis Anderson * 2012 - Dennis Anderson * 2013 - Dennis Anderson * 2014 - Dennis Anderson * 2015 - Dennis Anderson, Colton Eichelberger (purple), Charlie Pauken (green) * 2016 - Adam Anderson (won freestyle), Dennis Anderson (chrome), Morgan Kane (orange) (won racing), Cole Venard (purple) * 2017 - Adam Anderson, Tyler Menninga, Morgan Kane, Randy Brown (DDS: Krysten Anderson) * 2018 - Adam Anderson (won racing), Tyler Menninga, Morgan Kane, Charlie Pauken (DDS: Krysten Anderson, Brandon Vinson) * 2019 - Adam Anderson, Tyler Menninga, Randy Brown, Morgan Kane, Brandon Vinson (ATV: Tyler Menninga and Brandon Vinson, 2-Wheel Skills: Adam Anderson, Tyler Menninga and Brandon Vinson, Speedster: Tyler Menninga and Brandon Vinson, DDS: Krysten Anderson) All-Star Challenge Appearances * 2019- Team Ice: Krysten Anderson, Team Fire: Adam Anderson, Tyler Menninga, and Charlie Pauken. Video Game Appearances * Monster Jam: Maximum Destruction * Monster 4X4: Masters of Metal * Monster Jam (video game) * Monster Jam: Urban Assault * Monster Jam: Path of Destruction * Monster Jam (mobile game) * Monster Jam Battlegrounds * Monster Jam: Crush It! * Monster Jam Steel Titans Digger's Dungeon Digger's Dungeon in Kill Devil Hills, North Carolina, serves as the official home and workshop of Grave Digger. It houses other various FELD vehicles from time to time. It features a gift shop and museum of various Grave Digger parts, trophies, and merchandise. The Digger's Diner restaurant rests nearby, with autographed Grave Digger hoods on the interior roof. Trivia * An official website dedicated to Grave Digger used to exist, though it was closed in early 2017 and the URL now redirects to the truck's page on the official Monster Jam website. * The truck is lettered by New Jersey native Jim McShea. * New Jersey business Victory Lane Auto Body is still credited on the tombstones despite having closed years ago. * Grave Digger is one of 3 trucks owned by Feld that was sold to them, rather than created by them (The other 2 being Bulldozer and Son-Uva Digger). * The tombstones on the side of Grave Digger represent different trucks that Grave Digger has defeated in racing finals throughout the years. * Huffaker's Grave Diggers can often be identified by the red shocks, purple rims and a shorter wheelbase than other Grave Digger's. * The truck is special for being the only FELD-owned truck to be hand painted on every single body. * Grave Digger is the only truck that has been released every single year in both the Hot Wheels and Spin Master Monster Jam toy lines. Along with El Toro Loco and Blue Thunder, the truck has also appeared in every Monster Jam video game to this day. * Grave Digger is one of the few trucks to have competed in every Monster Jam season since the official start of the league in 1992. * The trucks theme song, "Bad to the Bone" by George Thorogood and the Destroyers, is also the truck's motto. The tolling bell in the intro of "Hell's Bells" by AC/DC is also used before the truck comes out. * Over the years the truck has had many fill-in drivers including: Tom Meents, Jim Koehler, Marc McDonald, Daron Basl, Eldon DePew, Paul Cohen, Mike Vaters and others. Jon Zimmer also served as a fill-in before becoming a full time member. * Grave Digger 37 was the first Grave Digger to debut overseas - in the Latin America region to be exact for the 2018 Latin American Tour. * At SEMA 2017, Grave Digger's iconic ghost had flames added to its eyes and was displayed with its original zoomies. This design was reverted back to normal and the zoomies were removed for competition. * For promoting a 2018 NBC special, Jim McShaw painted the NBC Logo on one of the tombstones of a Grave Digger body. This design was reverted back to a Monster Jam logo and never ran on tour. * In 2019, Krysten Anderson's name (just Krysten) was added to the Adam & Ryan tombstone * The Dennis Anderson tombstone on the side of Grave Digger reads "To thy legion cry, thou shall arise of flames and thunder to claim thy prize". * Dennis Anderson was the only Team Grave Digger driver to win 4 world titles until 2016. The truck has a total of 7 World Championship Titles as of today. * Grave Digger is the only truck so far to have both a Fire and Ice version of it. Gallery 162.jpg|Original Grave Digger 1982-1983 Asderf.jpg|Circa 2012 58528 158485774165456 1287229 n.jpg|Grave Digger 1984-1985 59378 158485820832118 5956443 n.jpg|Grave Digger 1986-1990 Gravedigger45.jpg|Grave Digger 1991-1998 hqdefaultCANITALKTOSOMEBOODYWHOCANHALPMEWITHAPROBLEEM.jpg|Ditto 17855362 1505153422870500 9222415237708992997 o.jpg|Grandma GD replica circa 2017 Mjwf2 gravedigger 1.jpg|Grave Digger circa 2001 Vlcsnap-2019-03-28-18h22m37s664 (51).png|Grave Digger 7 at Monster Jam World Finals 2 in 2001 (During the encore) 051bd738-85b3-4112-9f95-faa59d82349f.jpg|20th Anniversary Grave Digger Movie.jpg|Grave Digger, shooting a scene for the cancelled Monster Jam: The Movie Vegasae06097.jpg|Grave Digger wins racing over Bounty Hunter at World Finals 7 with the Green Ghost design Gravedigger vs Bigfoot|Racing against Bigfoot in Canfield, Ohio in 2008 Gdvsmax.jpg|Grave Digger wins racing over Maximum Destruction at World Finals 11 Gdcrash.jpg|Retro Grave Digger and GD #20 crash into each other in the World Finals 11 encore Bigfootvgravedigger2011.jpg|Photo from one of the last known events where Grave Digger raced against Bigfoot in 2011 Digger.jpg|Grave Digger 20 circa 2013 Grave_Digger_rim.jpg|Grave Digger loses a right-back tire, leaving only the rim Grave_Diggers_stacked.jpg|A Grave Digger stacked onto two more Grave Diggers at the Monster Jam World Finals 14 pit party. 598248c9-a7f6-42a9-b9d4-ab277924e5de.jpg|Grave Digger 30 circa 2015 Mj e3 hero.jpg|Grave Digger at E3 2019 grave-digger-drivers-side-short-jump.jpg|Grave Digger on the Grave Digger the Legend chassis. Notice that the chassis is not green 969849_591121907595380_1351008163_n.jpg|Giant inflatable 1913689_10206149809050656_2809146597580781897_n.jpg|Mascot inflatable (left, next to Max-D's) File:GraveDiggerGhost.JPG|A close-up of Grave Digger's ghost, occasionally referred to as the "Spooky Mound" gdflag.jpg|Grave Digger's flag, run on the truck's back in most events gd_atv.jpg|2015-2016 Grave Digger ATV in #MoreMonsterJam events. IMG_1735.JPG|Triple Threat Series ATV 2017-present IMG_1545.JPG|Arena Tour ATV 2017-present gd_speedster.jpg|2015-2016 Grave Digger Speedster in #MoreMonsterJam events IMG_1736.JPG|2017 Speedster 12507470_780664395410545_4576930979619495455_n.jpg|Grave Digger Rocket Detroit_Twite_012616 (9).jpg|Ditto Grave Digger 17.jpg|Grave Digger 17, a pro mod car teamgdrbikes1a.jpg|Grave Digger motocycle 15590533_1172041889511235_1912993881931014053_n.jpg|Grave Digger hot rod Gravediggerlogo.png|Logo Gd30logo.jpg|Alternate logo; used on Dennis' 30th Anniversary bodies Screenshot 2018-11-01-13-02-55.png|20th Anniversary logo 46fa3475aefa007a03094cdf63dc0e37.png|25th Anniversary logo Gd30logo2.jpg|30th Anniversary logo 41eef69700c3b2803396eb3792801527.png|35th Anniversary logo Image-asset.jpg|Fire logo 778988562345 77231.1566853055.jpg|Ice logo 362573a5a98cfa3c84bd5c5fc1f7177f.jpg|Grave Digger driver's helmet Designs 10dd058c85485a32ea84d278fdec28cf.jpg|2006 Ghost design on Grave Digger 14 GraveDigger 25thChrome 3.jpg|Chrome 25th Anniversary Grave Digger e-buzzgd30graphic.jpg|30th Anniversary design renders 920x920.jpg|Fleet 30th Anniversary body Ea62e032-5235-4688-8c20-71dbae612476.jpg|Dennis green 30th Anniversary body 64a6bea36503409f5363c9dc16e622dc.jpg|Dennis purple 30th Anniversary body Gdphoto919.jpg|Chrome purple 30th Anniversary Grave Digger 50.jpg|Chrome green 30th Anniversary Grave Digger Knex Grave Digger 1.jpg|K'Nex Grave Digger display truck ba1573f0-dc85-45b0-ac05-23686844fef4.jpg|Purple Grave Digger 25 for World Finals 16 93e12d6e-8923-48df-bef5-a6bfdb368e26.jpg|Green Grave Digger for World Finals 16 16179420 648703792004906 5328028180957993310 o.jpg|Orange Grave Digger 25 at World Finals 17 Oakland 022016 Meyers (9).jpg|Chrome Grave Digger 30 circa 2016 Tumblr_o4qvaxhX541v0zw6wo1_1280.jpg|Purple Grave Digger 31 at World Finals 17 60203789_10156883962946391_6370530157555351552_o.jpg|Fire Grave Digger at World Finals 20 encore 20191011 150611.jpg|Ice Grave Digger in the All-Star Challenge pit party Toledoupdatepic.jpg|Blank roof design Images_(2).jpeg|Green Flame Roof Design Vagdjxns.jpg|Skull & Crossbones roof design Fbfaa6b530ebdd694e42e06502f6a8ef--monster-jam-x-trucks.jpg|Ghost roof design GraveDigger09_NonDirt_02.jpg|Grim Reaper roof design Img_7123.jpg|Green Ghost Roof Design 46hghfhf9.jpg|2004 World Racing Champion roof design, only used at World Finals 6 Jan-16-2010-detroit-michigan-us-16-january-2010-grave-digger-begins-dkyh9m.jpg|2006 World Racing Champion Roof Design 00013341-2.jpg|4 Time World Champion roof design Phoenix4.jpg|25th Anniversary Roof Design Img 1639.jpg|Dennis 30th Anniversary Roof Design Nashville 010817 DaveDeAngelis (4).jpg|35th Anniversary Roof Design Sema1.jpg|Temporary flaming eyes on the ghost at SEMA 2017 IMG 8158.jpg|Temporary NBC logo on Grave Digger in 2018 IMG 8160.jpg|Adam, Ryan & Krysten tombstone in 2019 IMG_8161.jpg|Spin Master logo on Grave Digger in 2019 Merchandise B56C1B3B-3C58-47B2-B803-2415AB361FB2.jpeg|Truckin' Pals Cartoon Grave Digger, with character bio IMG_0422.JPG|Ditto Unnaasdasdasfasdfasfdsfmed.jpg|An earlier version of the Truckin' Pals Grave Digger design 00016338-2.jpg|Truckin' Pals Wooden toy 00018034-2.jpg|Truckin' Pals Plush toy Tfw truck.jpg|Truckin' Pals Starter Pack exclusive wooden toy Gravediggertyco.jpg|Tyco R/C tyco-rc-6-scale-monster-jam-grave_1_04b897ccfaba4671cca9938c2e9462a8.jpg|Tyco R/C prototype Gravediggertraxxas.jpg|Traxxas R/C Gd30rc.jpg|Purple 30th Anniversary Traxxas R/C Gravediggeraxial.jpg|Axial R/C Gdnewbright.jpeg|New Bright R/C Gdspinmasterrc.jpg|Spin Master R/C D7c1423c16b44044a0394f539edebf3dlg.jpg|1:6 scale Spin Master R/C Gd2000toy.JPG|Original 2000 Hot Wheels toy 2005 01-Grave Digger.jpg|2005 Hot Wheels toy 2009 74-Grave Digger.jpg|2009 Hot Wheels toy with updated deco 2016 05-Grave DiggerNT.jpg|2016 Hot Wheels toy, on updated casting 2016 44-Grave Digger.jpg|2016 Hot Wheels toy with Grim Reaper roof art 2014 SE-CS Grave Digger.jpg|Color Shiftiers Grave Digger Hot Wheels toy 2016 33-Grave Digger.jpg|Green WF 16 Grave Digger Hot Wheels toy 2016 59-Grave Digger (2).jpg|Purple WF 16 Grave Digger Hot Wheels toy 2017 EP03-Grave Digger.jpg|Orange WF 17 Grave Digger Hot Wheels toy 2016 29-Grave Digger.jpg|Silver 2016 Grave Digger Hot Wheels toy 2011 SE-HE Grave Digger snow.jpg|Holiday Edition Grave Digger Hot Wheels toy 2009 SE-EB Grave Digger.jpg|2009 Easter Beasts Hot Wheels toy with purple wheels 2010 SE-EB Grave Digger.jpg|2010 Easter Beasts Hot Wheels toy with green wheels Gdiggerracerewards.jpg|Glow-in-the-dark Race Rewards Hot Wheels toy Images-1438613543.jpg|Ditto, glowing in the dark 2017 FL05-Grave Digger.jpg|GD 1 Hot Wheels toy 2012 SE-RLC Grave Digger.jpg|Chrome GD 1 Race Rewards Hot Wheels toy 2011 02-Grave Digger Grain-Black (2).jpg|GD 1 blue & grey Hot Wheels toy 2018 EP13-Grave Digger - Grandma.jpg|Grandma GD Hot Wheels toy green ghost grave digger hot wheels toy.jpeg|"Green Ghost" Hot Wheels toy Grave Digger 20th anniversary.jpg|20th Anniversary Hot Wheels 1:64 scale diecast with Monster Jam logo 2007 33-Grave Digger.jpg|25th Anniversary Hot Wheels toy 2012 Grave Digger 30th-Green.jpg|Green 30th Anniversary Hot Wheels toy 2012 Grave Digger 30th-Purple.jpg|Purple 30th Anniversary Hot Wheels toy 2012 SE-CS Grave Digger.jpg|Color Shifters 30th Anniversary Hot Wheels toy 2004-2 05-Grave Digger-Grim (2).jpg|"Grim" Hot Wheels toy. This design was never made in real life 2006 43-Grave Digger.jpg|Chrome "Grim" Hot Wheels toy, with concept art in the bottom right corner 2015 52-Grave Digger (2).jpg|2015 Black Out Edition Hot Wheels toy 2017 SE-25 Grave DiggerB.jpg|2017 Chrome Hot Wheels toy 2018 SE-SS 1-Grave Digger (2).jpg|2018 Stars and Stripes Hot Wheels toy 2014 SE-HW Grave Digger (2).jpg|2014 Halloween Hot Wheels toy 2003 18-Grave Digger-Green (2).jpg|Rare chrome Grave Digger Hot Wheels toy, released in 2003 Gdrevtreadz.jpg|1:43 Rev Treadz toy Gd1242007.jpg|2007 1:24 Hot Wheels toy gd124.jpg|1:24 Hot Wheels toy 2010 SE-MD Grave Digger (3).jpg|Anglia Panel Truck from the 2010 Hot Wheels Monster Duo 2-Pack Gdflamethrower.jpg|Electronic Flame Thrower toy 2019 LT-Grave DiggerB (2).jpg|2019 Spin Master toy 2019 AF-Grave Digger (2).jpg|Silver Spin Master toy 2019 NN-Grave Digger (2).jpg|Nitro Neon Spin Master toy 2019 OC-Grave Digger (2).jpg|Over Cast Spin Master toy IT Grave Digger (2).jpg|Inverse Trucks Spin Master toy 2019 TT-Grave Digger (2).jpg|Training Trucks Spin Master toy 49661567 2385579061661423 2598129080033345536 n.jpg|Fire Spin Master toy icedigger.jpg|Ice Spin Master toy Specialdigger.jpg|Employee exclusive Grave Digger Spin Master toy 75456859_163680804717405_3684865598170333184_n.jpg|Grim Spin Master toy Full4.jpg|1:24 Spin Master Toy Gdknex2.jpg|K'Nex toy Th-1.jpg|30th Anniversary K'Nex toy MonsterJamPOD DS GraveDiggerKNEX.jpg|Silver K'nex toy that came with the DS version of Monster Jam: Path of Destruction 1993 OM-Grave Digger (2).jpg|Grave Digger Matchbox Monster Wars toy Gravediggerbk.jpg|"Pop-topping" Grave Digger toy, released in Burger King Kids Meals in 2009 Gravediggermcspankies.jpg|Pull-back Grave Digger toy, released in McDonalds Happy Meals in 2015 gdplush.jpg|Plush Truck Gdoldplush.jpg|Older Plush Truck Gdsilverplush.jpg|Silver Plush Truck Gd25plush.jpg|25th Anniversary Plush Truck Gd30plush.jpg|30th Anniversary Plush Truck Gdsnaptite.jpg|Snap-Tite model kit Gravediggerquadtoy.jpeg|Quad Racer ride-on e5a1be59.jpg|Ride-on toy Gdmachinemaker.jpg|Machine Maker toy Monster-jam-trucks-fan-covering-ears-to-protect-himself-from-noise-BG301C.jpg|This fan is wearing a foam Grave Digger hat, a very popular and commonly sold item at Monster Jam shows gravedigger-cotton-candy.jpg|The previously mentioned GD hat is usually sold with cotton candy TF-14-Bridge-Direct-Kastors-Korner35.jpg|Cancelled Grave Digger C3 Construction Monster Jam building set toy TF-14-Bridge-Direct-Kastors-Korner36.jpg|Cancelled Deluxe Grave Digger C3 Construction Monster Jam building set toy GDMTM2.jpg|Grave Digger in Monster Truck Madness 2 Monster Jam Screen 03.jpg|Grave Digger in Monster Jam: Maximum Destruction GDmonster4x4.jpg|Grave Digger in Monster 4X4: Masters of Metal 14442.jpg|Grave Digger in Monster Jam (video game) MonsterJam2007Game GD.jpg|Ditto, on the game's box art Monster-jam-3.png|Grave Digger in Monster Jam: Urban Assault Monster-jam-path-of-destruction-bundle-ps3-8.jpg|Grave Digger in Monster Jam: Path of Destruction Monster-jam-battlegrounds-screenshot-01-ps3-us-30jun15.jpg|Grave Digger in Monster Jam Battlegrounds Monster-jam-crush-it-xbox-one-6.jpg|Grave Digger in Monster Jam: Crush It! SteelTitans-GraveDigger-model.png|Grave Digger in Monster Jam Steel Titans SteelTitans-GoldGraveDigger.jpg|Pre-order exclusive Gold Grave Digger in Monster Jam Steel Titans Screenshot_20190818-131619.jpg|Grave Digger Fire in Monster Jam Steel Titans 68467199_2533436396875688_987069779103711232_n.jpg|Grave Digger Ice Monster Jam Steel Titans IMG 2189.PNG|CGI Grave Digger in a Burger King Kids Meal commercial in 2009 Screenshot 20190124-165405.jpg|Promotional art of grim reaper character. This character, simply named "Grim", is featured in most promotional material for the truck. He's also been featured on the truck's roof art, and was on Dennis' 30th Anniversary trucks NVArt Grim HeadIcon.jpg|Artwork of Grim's head, often used on the trucks roof 64685758 2493728027513192 3887186028422758400 n.jpg|Fire version of Grim, used for Grave Digger Fire Big head dennis.jpg|Dennis Anderson mascot character 41yEujGkzDL. SX466 .jpg|Grave Digger bicycle helmet 00029526-2T.jpg|Grave Digger skateboard Cards-1 GD.jpg|Grave Digger Credit Card Iaapagrave-digger-coaster-final-hi-res 1200xx4800-2700-0-0.jpg|Grave Digger roller coaster concept art 81329895_2656055717947088_4748842225612357632_n.jpg|Spin-Master 2020 Wreckless Grave Digger GraveDiggerEmployee.jpg References Category:Trucks Category:FELD Motorsports Category:Grave Digger Category:Monster Jam World Champions Category:Current Competing Trucks Category:Fox Sports 1 Point Series Champions Category:More Monster Jam Champions Category:TNT Era Trucks Category:Randy Brown Motorsports Category:Racesource Category:Anderson Boys Racing Category:Hot Wheels Trucks Category:Spin Master Trucks Category:Koberna Racing Category:American Trucks Category:Chevy Trucks Category:Panel/Panel Van Trucks